


Snappy retort

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, The lying detective, boringly smut free, the ammbulance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: “I could strangle you!”“You’re not tall enough”“You’ve sunk low enough for me to reach”





	Snappy retort

“I could strangle you!” Molly seethes as she shuts the ambulance door behind them. Behind her she hears the rustling of clothes. When she turns Sherlock is laying on the gurney, he’s bracing his head on his arm. He’s frustratingly apathetic. When he speaks he addresses the ceiling of the ambulance. 

“You’re not tall enough,” 

Molly makes sure the snap of her gloves is particularly loud as she approaches him. She begins to rifle through drawers looking for equipment she doesn’t need for answers she already knows. 

She hates this Sherlock, hates his casual viciousness. She hates that the drugs sharpen his tongue and his accuracy. 

‘Sorry your engagements over’The memory still smarts. She’d have taken a thousand insults about her small lips and breasts over that horrible, horrible line he’d thrown at her. Its just another reminder that the things that are important to Molly don’t even register on his radar. That he can pick that one tiny chink in her armour and he doesn’t think twice about exploiting it. 

That he acts like he’s alone in the world when he has one of the biggest families she’s ever known.

That he can be both so egotistical and self destructive at the same time, believing he is both above everyone else and that his gifts are worthless enough to destroy with drugs.

God. Damn. Him.

And damn her for still loving him.

She injects as much venom and disgust into her voice as possible. She examines him. She doesn’t look at him once. 

“You’ve sunk low enough for me to reach,”

It’s a testament to how far she’s come. Once upon a time the perfect rejoinder would have come to her days afterwards.

Sherlock lifts his torso, reaching for her but she evades him. 

“You don’t mean that,” Sherlock says with more conviction then he feels; then 

“It’s for a case,” 

“Oh a case, that makes it fine. Silly me for worrying about you dying if you don’t let up. I’m sure that’ll be some comfort to you when you end up in hospital.” A pause. “Or the grave.” 

Sherlock opens his mouth to retort but the ambulance is gliding to a halt. The minute it stops Molly gets up and pushes the door open. She sits on the railing and just seethes. 

Sherlock looks after her, then rolls his eyes shrugging on his coat. 

The game was on.


End file.
